


Losing to a Champion

by MetalHeadKendra



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aroused, Barb - Freeform, Barbs, Breasts, Breeding, Caught, Clit, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, Erect, F/M, Feral, Forced, Happy Ending, Human, Licking, Mating, MetalHeadKendra, Nipples, Nudity, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Panties, Pokephilia, Ripped Clothing, Sex, Smut, Taboo, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal, Wetness, barbed, clitoris, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, handjob, naked, nipple, panty - Freeform, penis - Freeform, pussy, reluctance, ripped, sucking, throb, throbbing, tongue, vagina, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalHeadKendra/pseuds/MetalHeadKendra
Summary: People spend ages training themselves and their Pokemon to take on the Elite Four. When Kayla finally makes it to challenge Champion Cynthia, she winds up losing. But there's a catch: adults who lose in the Elite Four Pokemon League are to pay their opponent in money and a favor. Cynthia's idea for a favor includes her strongest Pokemon, Garchomp, who usually mates with the challenger's strongest Pokemon. But what happens when you're left alone with a horny Garchomp and you don't have any Revives left? Kayla finds out the hard way...
Kudos: 32





	Losing to a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This content contains sexual acts between a human and Pokemon (Pokephilia). Please do not continue this story if you have an issue with reading such material.
> 
> Characters: Female Human X Male Garchomp (Feral Pokemon)  
> POV: First-Person (I, Me, My) / Viewpoint of Female  
> Consensual?: Reluctant turned Consensual Sex

Losing to a Champion  
Idea and Written by MetalHeadKendra

Disbelief shot through my veins like a cold dose of medicine. Standing in the large, empty room, I stood on one end of battlefield, the floor decorated with the familiar outline and symbol used for Pokemon battles. My eyes were locked to the side of me, staring at the pile of my fainted team which were now in their comas until I was able to revive them at a PokeCenter. How could I have lost? We beat the Elite Four with no troubles whatsoever, but then that Garchomp...

My eyes shot back up when I remembered the land shark standing opposite the battlefield. I met his gaze and he just gave me a strange expression that I couldn't identify. Beside him was his master, Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League. And I just lost to her, unable to beat her Garchomp who looked like he didn't even have a scratch on him. Cynthia pulled out a Full Restore to use on her Garchomp, which I found strange since she had a healer in the room behind her. While she did that, I accepted my defeat and returned my Pokemon to their PokeBalls before securing them in my backpack. Unsure of where to leave from the stadium, I walked to the doors that had originally closed behind me, only to find they weren't opening. I lightly knocked on the door, nothing happened. I turned to look at Cynthia, she hadn't moved from her spot but her Garchomp was slowly making his way towards me. I guess he's going to pry the doors open for me.

"You look a little confused." Cynthia called out, her voice carrying and echoing in the empty room despite the distance between us. "Remember that agreement you signed just before challenging us? Trainers under the age of eighteen are free to challenge the Elite Four without any penalties. Adults must pay a fee to enter, and have extra agreements listed for both winning and losing."

Her words clicked in my head, I remember now. I had everything I needed to fight, walked up to the door of the first Elite Four member, and was stopped by the guard beside the door. He knew I was in my twenties and pulled out that simple packet. He told me to sign once I was done reading and that I would need to hand him the money to begin. I just handed the cash over, signed it without reading, and went on my merry way. I was far too excited to read something carefully like that. Crap. What were the agreements?

Cynthia pulled out a small tablet from her pocket and tapped a few times on it. After a moment, my phone pinged and I pulled it out to check the notification. It was of course from Cynthia since she had my number when I met her in various places around Sinnoh during my League challenge. She sent me a text file that was previously the agreement I had signed, so this time I decided to read them carefully. It was the same mumbo jumbo you'd find while entering a tournament, nothing interesting. Then I finally got to the last page where it was titled 'Winning & Losing Penalties' and began reading under the losing section.

"Upon losing to any member of the Elite Four, the challenger will pay the specified amount depending on the member. The challenger also agrees to specific terms of the Elite Four member, which will vary on requests."

If anything, it just made me more confused. There was no other words explaining it so I put my phone away to just look back at Cynthia. I was startled to find her Garchomp was already beside me, looming over me in a daunting way. The Champion crossed her arms as she looked at me. "Well, it's hard to maintain a Pokemon of strength like Garchomp. If I can't keep the Pokemon happy, then I can't control him. And usually, it depends on what he wants. And usually..." She trailed off, seeming slightly embarrassed about something. "...his requests are often to mate with the strongest Pokemon of the losing team."

I'm sure both our faces mirrored each other as we each turned tomato red, though my mouth was agape in complete shock. Never had I thought of such a thing involving the Elite Four, and with a Garchomp no less. Cynthia gave me no time to ponder that for long. She briskly turned around to head into the back room behind her, calling out as she walked off. "Give your Swampert a Revive and just let Garchomp get his steam out for a bit. I'll be back later to collect your pay." And with that, the door shut behind her and I could hear the locking mechanism from here.

Then came silence, or was it just the ringing in my ears that made things quiet? I tuned my hearing in and it wasn't as silent as I thought, the heavy breath of a large land shark hovered above me, along with a huff of impatience. My eyes wandered to the Pokemon towering over me. He stood at a full six feet, maybe taller, and he made my barely five foot height feel tiny. That was all I needed before I quickly pulled my pack to the side and dug through my medicine pouch. 'Where was it, where was it?!' I was scrambling to find that Revive as quickly as possible, hoping the Garchomp behind me would have more patience to let me prepare my Swampert. I suppose gender didn't matter, Cynthia knew my mud fish was a male, but she clearly suggested it so I wasn't going to argue, he was the strongest on my team by far. And knowing him, he would be grumpy at the idea, while still secretly enjoying the ride.

Antidote, Awakening, Burn Heal... None of these were it, and my searching became more frantic as I started to panic. Finally I just dropped the things from the pocket that weren't Revives, all of them landing in a small pile at my feet. Again, it was like a cold dose of ice went through my veins when I realized I had already used my last Revive. Lucian's Bronzong had Earthquake and fainted my Gengar, whom I had used it on to complete the battle and heal my team up before Cynthia. My mind scrambled to think of my next move to delay the Garchomp from acting rashly, but it seemed he had already figured things out by my lack of motion.

I started to turn my body to face the shark but instead I was suddenly knocked to the ground, the air in my lungs forced out from the impact of the tile. I had fallen onto my belly, and managed to avoid hitting my face as my breasts cushioned the fall. Before I could even think about getting up, I felt two leathery cuffs pin my arms down to the ground. Glancing over, my wrists were stuck to the floor by Garchomp's arm fins. My mind couldn't seem to catch up to the situation that was happening, as I only felt confused. But then the shark's breath on my neck gave me goose bumps that ran down my back, and then a startling epiphany of what was happening. The realization had frozen me in place and I dared not move to upset the Pokemon that pinned me down, intent on mating it's defeated prey one way or another.

Garchomp sniffed at my neck, my hair, my shoulders, before going back to my neck again. He licked from the tip of my shoulder, up my neck, and to my hairline before withdrawing his tongue. I felt no movement for a while before I felt air shifting on my back, and his fins left my arms. I lay still, afraid to move, but that seem to upset him. He let out an irritated snarl as his claw dipped into my shirt from the top of my back and he tugged on it roughly, insinuating what he was after. That spurred me into action and I quickly rolled over to sit up and hold my hands up in the universal 'I mean you no harm' gesture.

"Woah, hey, easy there! I'm not a Pokemon, if you can just wait for..." My words trailed off, my thoughts dispersed, and any ideas I had were long gone. My eyes weren't high enough to reach the gaze of the Garchomp who stood above me, little space between us. Instead, my gaze had only gone to the one place I hadn't wanted it to in the first place: the dragon slit between his legs.

Normally, dragons like Garchomp, Flygon, Charizard, and many others had a lizard-like cloaca; a slit that had internal testicles and doubled as a sheathe for their cock. When aroused, the phallus would slowly reveal itself from inside the cloaca and work like a regular sex organ. They all varied, some had bigger sizes, some had knots, some had fleshy barbs. But the one that was slowly showing itself to me from Garchomp's slit was not what I was expecting to see.

It was long and large, roughly double the length of human cocks and much thicker, maybe a good nine inches long. It matched the same red color on his chest, and it looked almost alien. It was erect and curved upward out of his slit. The head was pointed but it was shaped like a star, the center of the star being the tip of the cock. The shaft was also covered in small, soft, fleshy barbs that didn't seem to harden with his member. I wasn't sure what the point of them were but I won't deny my brain was trying to imagine it. He seemed to be fully aroused now, his full length showing as his cock seemed to get harder and stiffen. The lights in the room made me notice how wet it was, it glistened and began dripping clear liquids to the tile below. 'Garchomp must have an extra coating to protect against sandstorms...'

I must have been staring too long or not moving enough, because the Garchomp had enough.His claw came down again at my shirt while I was distracted and he managed to tear the fabric about halfway down my torso. This time I was caught off guard enough to scream, to which he snarled at me and I was immediately silenced. He continued his goal and my shirt was ripped open to expose my bra and belly.

I admit I wasn't the most fit, with the little chubbiness that clung to my body, but I was considered at a typical, plain boring body size and weight. Small body fat, very little belly chub, and thicker thighs / ass. My skin was fair, probably too pale for most trainers who spend their time outdoors, and my shoulders were covered with freckles. My breasts were a decent size, my bras ranging in the G section and were typically non-bright colors to hide my dark nipples.

Garchomp's claw came down again and, with perfect precision, sliced my bra in the middle without even touching my skin. Today had been a smaller bra size that squeezed my girls together, so without the support they broke free. My breasts bounced out of their harness, a small jiggle to them for their size. I could feel the burn of blush in my cheeks when I looked down to see my nipples were hard, and we both know it wasn't cold enough in the room to make them erect.

After getting my shirt and bra off my body completely, his head lowered to my chest as he scrutinized my chest, his face showing not much emotion but I could see the delight in his eyes at what he saw. His tongue, shaped much like a red tentacle, darted out of his maw to taste at one of my nipples in curiosity. When his experimenting resulted in nothing, he seemed almost... Disappointed? Was he hoping for lactation? I was left with no room to imagine it as his tongue wrapped around my nipple expertly to squeeze it and taste my skin. Despite my fear of this gargantuan land shark, I still felt a small thrill of pleasure shoot down my spine at the taboo feeling of sexual acts with a Pokemon, normally looked at as a crime.

He licked across my nipple, getting it completely wet before he trailed his tongue across my breast and to my other nipple before playing with it. He let out an odd murring sound that sounded like a pleased growl. I could feel my body reacting to his teasing and reactions, and my pussy was starting to throb in arousal. I felt shame in myself when I realized that I didn't feel too upset at the idea of me getting wet from the tongue of a land shark. Garchomp suddenly paused and his tongue retracted as I saw his nostrils flaring, and I realized he could probably scent my arousal already.

His movements were lightning fast for a beast his size. With that same precision from earlier, his claw trailed from my belly and down, cutting through my jeans with ease until his claw cut what it could. His other claw came between my legs as they both pushed the flaps of my destroyed jeans open to expose my thighs. His speed caused a sharp gasp to cut through my teeth but he ignored me, his eyes focused on my skimpy panties. This morning, my original plan was to beat the Elite Four and brag about it in a city to get free food, drinks, and maybe find a cute guy to take me in bed. Apparently, I was going to get at least one of those things...

Garchomp's tongue darted out and made contact with my panties. He wasn't touching my skin, but knowing a body part was touching my womanhood sent me into frenzy as a jolt went through me. He must not have been with a human before, his movements were mostly curious while touching me. His tongue was tasting the fabric, moving it along my slit and soon enough tasting my juices as they leaked through. He enjoyed the taste, and his tongue started to move faster to get more of it.

My earlier struggles and immoral thoughts got further out of my mind the more he licked, and soon I found myself wanting more, giving in to the taboo temptation, giving in to my desires, giving in to my arousal that spiked and made my cunt throb with need. I reached down towards my pussy and Garchomp stopped licking to growl at me, thinking I was going to stop him. It gave me pause, the sound startling as it commanded power, but I slowly slid my hand down further and simply moved my panties to the side to reveal my womanhood to him.

Garchomp was intrigued at my willingness, and it didn't take his tongue long before it was licking at my lips. I lay back on the linoleum as pleasure spiked through me again, his tongue repeating his earlier motions to gather my wetness to taste. I could feel very slight touches against my clitoris that felt like teasing but it only turned me on more. Moments later, his tongue brushed roughly against my clit and I couldn't stop my natural response of moaning as my entire body twitched. My sudden body squirm seemed to give him pause as his tongue flicked up against my clit once more, sending my body into small wiggling fit. Garchomp's tongue then proceeded to rub against my clit without relent. I couldn't help myself as the pleasure spiked through me with each touch that sent my body to convulse and writhe with how I was feeling. A moan escaped past my lips, the sound soft but full of my lusty emotions. I started to drift off as the pleasure continued, and I lost track of time, unsure of how long I lay there with the shark's tongue sending me into ecstasy.

Then that high stopped to a crashing halt as I came to my senses, aware of the withdrawal of Garchomp's tongue and how my pussy was craving that physical intimacy. My fear of him earlier was gone, so I felt nothing holding me back as I sat up to start yelling at him for stopping. I didn't even manage one word out after sitting up completely; his cock was only an inch from my face. It stood still, a little more excited than I last saw it, and every few moments it would bounce and throb to show it was desperate for attention. I let out the breath I had and it came out as awe, just looking at his length this close was enough to drive me wild. Tenderly, I brought up a hand to run my finger along his shaft. The entire thing felt like a strong muscle, much harder than it looks, but the barbs scattered on his shaft were indeed soft and almost flaccid. My single finger-stroke was too much of a tease for him and he growled at me. Gingerly, my entire hand wrapped around his shaft and my fingers barely overlapped, he had amazing girth. I was right earlier in seeing his cock covered in wetness, it coated my hand made my fingers slide on him easily. I moved my hand up and down his shaft, slowly stroking him from the base of his head to his slit. A small grumble started in his belly and crawled up into his vibrating throat, almost murr-like for a dragon. I took that as a sign he was feeling pleasured, so I moved my hand a little faster and tightened my grip on him slightly. His hips were gyrating a little to get into the motions of my hand, so I quickened my pace for him and started to really grip his length, which only made his pleasurable sounds grow louder.

I was only stroking him for a few moments before he seemed to have enough. He pulled away from me to take a step back and let out a short guttural cry. I already knew what he wanted, just wasn't sure how to do it. Laying back and spreading my legs for him wouldn't work so... I stood up and removed my clothes to put them in a pile in front me. I then got on my hands and knees with my rear pointed at the Garchomp. I heard a huff from him and when I turned my head, he seemed satisfied with what I'd done and was already taking a step forward. His huge cock nestled itself between my ass as he lightly grinded into me, only for a moment. He pulled his hips back, his member aimed at my slit, and he pushed himself inside.

I felt like I was being split open between my legs, instead of the immense pleasure I wanted, it was mostly just pain. It hurt, as he slid about seven inches inside me before hitting my womb and he stopped. I let out a small cry as I sat there, on my hands and knees with a Garchomp cock plunged into my pussy, too big to fit. He seemed to understand he was hurting me and stayed still, which surprised me. It was only about a minute later that my pussy started to feel fine, and Garchomp took notice of my tightness loosening up a little. He started to pull back, letting his cock slide out of me until the star-like head of his cock was near my slit opening, then he pushed himself back in.

Finally, the movements were starting to feel good and I could see why; those soft barbs just added to the pleasure inside me. A soft breathy moan left me and that was all Garchomp needed. His hips picked up the pace and he started to thrust in and out of my pussy, both his cock wetness and my pussy juices making perfect lube that let him slide quicker than he should have been able to. Every few thrusts, he would pick up the pace or start to slam harder into my rear, and each time it would make my moans louder and echo in the large room. I could hear Garchomp's low murring and huffs, he was feeling just as good as I was.

I wasn't sure how long we were there, with Garchomp pumping into my pussy. It felt like hours, and I already gave in to the ecstasy again. Through his thrusting, it felt like something changed, and the more I paid attention, the more I could feel it. Was his cock... Growing? I could feel myself getting tighter on him but that didn't stop his rough thrusting, it only made us feel good. A few moments later, I could her him huffing and panting as his cock started to throb. He was ready to cum and breed his mate.

So was I. His thrusting turned rough and I bit my lip to stifle my loud moans. I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly as my pleasure spiked. Without warning, the Garchomp hilted himself deep within me and roared, his cock pulsating as he came. Shot after shot of his hot cum filled my womb, and it filled my pussy as well to the point of leaking out with each shot he fired into me. The feeling of his cum in me sent me over the edge and I came as well, my orgasm sending me over the edge. Pleasure shot through my entire body and radiated from my pussy. My body squirmed without volition as my orgasm controlled me. A final moan rang in the room from me, lewd and loud.

My orgasm lasted several moments before it started to slowly leave me. I stayed on my shaking hands and knees for a moment, both of us panting as we recovered from the intense fucking. He was still buried in my cunt, and I could feel him growing soft already. Part of me was sad to see this end, but I could already feel the soreness from the pounding he gave me. My limbs eventually gave out to weakness and I collapsed on the clothes. I rolled over to lay on my back and look at my lover, seeing his shaft softening and slowly retreating into his dragon slit. That's when I noticed the head of his cock. Originally it was pointed with the stars aiming the opposite direction of the center. But now the entire thing was flared like an equine penis, and things clicked in my head. He didn't get bigger while mating, his head flared up to open my pussy up widely. This probably prevented other Garchomp from breeding with the female, sand might enter the orifice and it would be uncomfortable for the male, as well as the female who wouldn't allow pain during intercourse. I felt correct on this idea, since I sat up weakly to take a look. Sure enough, my pussy was wide open and you could easily see the inside. Cum had leaked out of me but there was still plenty coating my vaginal walls.

The Garchomp grew tired of my ogling and walked off towards the exit that Cynthia had gone through. Well, he wasn't much of a sensitive lover, and I started to feel like a used-up tissue but I wasn't regretting the experience. It was by far the best sex I've ever had and now I had a new appreciation for the land shark Pokemon. My smile dried up when the Garchomp knocked on the door. He was calling his master back, having finished breeding. And I was on the floor, filled with his cum, naked, and without clothes to hide the evidence. Shit...

********************************** [ONE MONTH LATER] ********************************** 

I collapsed onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. I'd spent the day training a new team of Pokemon to try and re-challenge the Elite Four again. I was in a hotel on Route 213, attempting to slowly level my new team with Wild Pokemon around the same range. Before the sun was up I was out there training them, and even for a few hours after the sun had gone down, I didn't stop. I didn't realize it was so late already.

I thought back to a month ago, when I was bred to Cynthia's Garchomp. It only took moments after he knocked that she opened the door again. He just walked past her into the room and she looked around, seeing my collapsed form on the ground. She only took a few steps before she could make out my nudity, and then a few more after that to see just how I repaid my end of the losing agreements. Thankfully, she took it as her Pokemon being too forceful in nature and thought he forced himself on me. I wasn't going to correct her that I wasn't entirely unwilling. She offered my money back and said I could call her for any favor I asked of her if I kept quiet that her Pokemon had fucked me. And I immediately came up with one idea, and I wanted to get my hands on a rare Pokemon.

My pondering was interrupted when I felt something on my belt move. It was one of my Pokeballs, and it was lightly shaking, the Pokemon inside trying to get out or just get my attention. I laughed softly, sensing the familiar feeling since this wasn't the first time. "No Crypto, not again. You already had your chance." The Pokeball shook again as Crypto tried to escape. I groaned softly through a smile, my reluctance waning. After moments of pondering and more Pokeball shaking, I took the ball from my belt and released the Pokemon inside, the rare creature that Cynthia would owe for me.

A sense of deja vu swept over me as I turned my head to look at the Pokemon standing beside my bed. Instead of meeting the eyes or face of Crypto, I was instead greeted with a familiar sight: a red, large cock with a star pronged-head and soft barbs, already hard and throbbing for attention. I stared at the girthy member for a moment before looking up at my new favorite Pokemon. "You're quite spoiled, do y'know that?" I quickly took his cock into my mouth to start off another fun night with my Garchomp.

[END]  
Losing to a Champion - By MetalHeadKendra  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/metalheadkendra/  
Interested in my work? Note me on FA to possibly do a writing commission for you!


End file.
